Don't Leave, I Can't Loose You
by Alex Ryzlin Gold
Summary: Santana can't loose Brittany, not now that she has a chance at getting her for good. Santana/Brittany Brittana. Lots of people who are not me own glee, pink owns the song, which means sadly, I don't.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee'. Someother people do. Otherwise Brittana would have been cannon right from the start.**

Santana was first to glee. She had skipped her last class to make sure she was. Brad and the rest of the band were waiting patiently.

"Hey guys, I have a favour."

The band paid attention, Santana was one of the few who actually acknowledged their existence, and didn't take them for granted. Unlike Rachael Berry. Santana laid out her plan. Brad looked thoughtfully at the piano for a moment before he started playing.

"How about that?"

Santana nodded. "That's exactly what I'm looking for. Do you think we might be able to practice sometime soon?"

Brad grinned. "Yeah, we'll sort something out."

xxxxx

Glee was about as exciting as Santana had expected it to be, which wasn't very. At least she didn't have to watch Brittany cuddle up with Stubbles McCripple-Pants. She hated to see Brittany get hurt, she really did. But a part of her was celebrating. Her and Brittany's relationship wasn't quite what it had been, but she was working on it.

Santana was leaving when Brad caught her attention. She approached him as everyone else left.

"My wife is having a ladies night out. Would now be a good time to work on your song?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. The sooner the better."

Rachel flounced back into the choir room, sheet music in hand.

"Santana, what are you still doing here?"

"This is a choir room, what do you think I'm doing Berry?"

"Would you like to practise together then?"

"No. Why don't you just leave?"

"But, I was…"

"Again, no. I've already organised with Brad to practise right now. So when I say 'why don't you just leave?', it's not a question Dwarf. It means leave. Now."

Santana watched as Rachel left. She turned to Brad.

"So, where … oh please. Stop laughing."

xxxxx

A week later, Santana felt ready. She strutted into glee.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song I'd like to perform."

"Um, okay, Santana. We don't really…"

"Cool. Thanks Mr. Shue." She smiled at him before walking over to Brad.

"You ready?"

Santana nodded. "It's now or never."

He started playing the piano slowly as Santana spun to face glee club, and one blonde in particular. She looked Brittany in the eyes.

"This is a slower take of 'Please don't leave me'. For someone special."

"**I don't know if I can yell any louder,**

**How many times have I kicked you out of here?**

**Or said something insulting?"**

A violin was played for a few notes.

"**I can be so mean when I wanna be,**

**I am capable or really anything.**

**I can cut you into pieces,**

**But my heart is, broken…"**

Santana took a few steps forward and reached a hand out to Brittany. Brittany placed her hand in Santana's and was pulled to her feet and into a ball room dancing frame. They started to move.

"**Please don't leave me.**

**Please don't leave.**

**I always say how I don't need you,**

**But it's always gonna come right back to this.**

**Please, don't leave me."**

Santana spun Brittany towards her chair. Letting go of the blonde's hand when she stopped moving. Brittany sat back down.

"**How did I become so obnoxious?**

**What is it with you that makes me act like this?**

**I've never been this nasty.**

**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?**

**The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.**

"**But baby I don't mean it.**

**I mean it, I promise."**

Santana knelt in front of Brittany and grabbed the blonde's hands.

"**Please don't leave me.**

**Please don't leave.**

**I always say how I don't need you,**

**But it's always gonna come right back to this.**

**Please, don't leave me."**

There was silence as the last notes of the piano died off.

"I love you Brittany S. Pierce. Now and forever."

Brittany smiled down at her. "I know."

Santana stubbornly ignored the snort from Quinn and the 'About time' from Kurt. Nothing could ruin this moment.


End file.
